The present invention relates generally to the field of olefin polymerization catalysis, catalyst compositions, methods for the polymerization and copolymerization of olefins, and polyolefins. More specifically, this invention relates to chemically-treated silica-coated alumina activator-supports and to catalyst compositions employing these activator-supports.